


Together

by SeleneLawfulGood



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLawfulGood/pseuds/SeleneLawfulGood
Summary: She didn't want to be left alone again.





	Together

She resumed the pace and ran, ran faster than she ever had.

It had probably been more than an hour since she left the town, but it wasn’t enough, she had to keep running so they wouldn’t find her, so _she_ wouldn’t find her.

Selena couldn’t see her like this, she would hate her, no matter how well she had treated her before, this would be the breaking point, of that she was sure.

And then she would be left alone, with no one left to care for her, and without the person she loved, just like she used to be.

She couldn’t let that happen again, she _wouldn’t_ let that happen again.

The fur on her legs and right arm was already visible.

Aileen found a particularly wide tree and hid there, sitting on the grass. She picked up the biggest and thickest stick she could find and bit it to try and avoid screaming, or at least too loudly, already knowing what was coming.

The rest of her body continued the transformation, the bones of her legs slowly shifting while she became more and more covered with fur. She could barely contain the volume of her voice, in fear of Selena hearing her.

“Aileen!, where are you!?”

The girl’s heartbeat accelerated instantly.

She started panicking.

She tried to quietly get away again, but her newly changed legs made her fall with a relatively loud *THUNK* immediately after getting up.

The knight turned around “Aileen, is that you?, are you ok?”

She couldn’t see Selena, but she could hear and smell her very near.

_Smell?_

She immediately realized what that meant, as her face started to elongate, slowly transforming into a snout, and ears moving upwards.

Waves of intense pain hit her like a truck.

The screaming could be heard perfectly.

“AILEEN!” she shouted, distressed, and recognising the voice.

_Don’t come_

Selena identified where her voice was coming from.

_Leave me alone_

She ran in her direction.

_Please go away_

She reached the tree.

The stick broke under the pressure.

_NO_

Selena went around the tree, and saw her, eyes widened in shock. After looking at the screaming girl for a few seconds, she grabbed the handle of her sword and took it out of the sheath.

Aileen’s heart sank.

Then, the knight left her sword on the ground and grabbed the sheath, quickly disconnecting it from her belt, and handed it to the girl.

“Bite this”

She was confused.

“Trust me, it won’t break”

She was still scared and very nervous, but immediately did as told, making the pain at least a bit more bearable. A couple of minutes later, the transformation finally ended, and with it, the pain mostly did as well. She stopped biting and laid on the floor, panting.

Selena put her weapon back on its place and sat down with her.

“You had me worried back there”.

Aileen didn’t understand why she was being so friendly.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”.

Still exhausted, the now lupine girl looked at her “I though you would hate me”.

The knight’s face showed both confusion and a bit of sadness at that answer, as if she hadn’t subverted Aileen’s expectations enough yet “I don’t, why would I?, you’ve done nothing wrong”.

“Because you’re a Vengeful Sword” she answered “everything I’ve heard and seen from your Order made me think you despised anyone who’s not purely human”

Selena sighted, but smiled to try and lighten the mood a bit “we’re not all reactionary raging zealots, you know” she snorted a bit “though I can understand why you got that impression, a lot of our members and, even some of our leaders, can certainly be… _intense_, to put it nicely”.

Aileen couldn’t help but sniff, her emotions already getting to her, and felt herself wanting to cry, both in relief and also in happiness “I’m so glad” she managed to say, trying to repress the tears that were swelling up in her eyes “thank you, thank you so much”.

“Hey, there’s no need to, I’m only doing what any reasonable person would do” the knight leaned on her hands and looked at what little of the sky could be seen through the top of the trees, then at the wolfgirl “I wouldn’t abandon, much less hate, someone in need”.

The tears started pouring out “I was so scared, I didn’t want to be alone again…” she put one of her arms over her eyes, wetting the fur on it “…I didn’t want you to hate me and leave me alone”.

“I won’t, I’m here with you, and I’m not going anywhere” she reassured her.

Aileen slowly rose and sat up, still sobbing, with even the traces of the earlier excruciating pain having vanished. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Selena warmly smiling at her “you’re not alone”, she said. The wolfgirl couldn’t contain herself anymore and hugged her tightly while finally breaking down crying.

Selene, whila surprised at first because of the physical strength the other girl showed, returned the hug.

“I love you” she managed to hear behind all the sobs and cries “I love you so much please don’t leave me”.

“I love you too, and I won’t leave no matter what” the knight said, some tears running down her face too, and then started gently stroking Aileen’s hair “I’m here, it’s ok now”.

The girls just stayed like that, tenderly held in each other’s arms, and, even for just that moment, they felt as if nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a discontinued original story that I had started to write about a year ago but, well, ultimately abandoned.
> 
> For context: the setting is medieval-like with magic and nonhumans and that stuff, and the Vengeful Swords are a knightly order from that world.


End file.
